okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
Appearance When Anna was still an inhabitant of Reficul's world, she had shoulder-lenght dark brown hair and an ahoge. She wore a gray sailor uniform with a cyan ribbon and gray stockings with black shoes. When she was in Iceberg Isle, Anna had chin-lenght dark brown hair with an ahoge. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a light gray coat. She had gray gloves, a black skirt with dark gray stockings and brown boots. She also wore a red scarf and a red cap, covering her ahoge. In Pitch Black World, Anna has pale fair skin with chin-lenght dark brown hair and dark brown eyes with a bigger ahoge. She wears a dark marine blue sailor fuku with white socks that reach her knees and a pair of dark gray loafers. After her comeback she is shown sporting three ninja bandanas: one of them is from Iwagakure (Hidden Village of Stone) and is worn like a tiara; another one is from Sunagakure (Hidden Village of Sand) and is worn like a necklace; and the last one is from Konohagakure (Hidden Village of Leaf) and is worn on her forehead, covering one of her eyes, and consequently, her transplanted Sharingan. She is ocasionally seen wearing the headband that was especially made for the Fourth Ninja World War, and has the kanji for "shinobi" instead of a village symbol, on the place of her Konohagakure headband. Personality Anna has a very kind and happy personality. She normally has positive and otimist thoughts when dealing with a problem. Anna is a ambivert and she really cares about her friends and other people. She worries a lot about her friends and tries to do anything she can to keep them safe and happy. Anna is shown to easily forgive people, especcially those who are close to her. Anna absolutely loves cute things. She has a very deep passion for chocolate and any kind of candy or sweets and is willing to go to great lenghts just to obtain it. She is often seen eating chocolate. Despite that, Anna can act violent and sometimes even merciless to her enemies, refering to them in a rude and even inappropriate manner sometimes. Once, during the war, Elux asked Anna if she did not like girls, to which Anna responded with "It's not that I don't like girls (...)". With that, she implied bisexuality, though it's possible that she lied or referred to a Super Exception! of hers, and in the end, her sexuality is left ambiguous. Background Anna used to live in Reficul's World. There, she lived a happy life, despite the bad weather and all the disorder, and had many friends. But, one day, while strolling around, Anna catched sight of a world above the skies. Curious, she asked Reficulabout it. Reficul explained to her about Elux and their angels, and asked of Anna to not, in any circustances, go there. Anna sweared that she would never do something like that, and she would stop thinking about it. However, the thought of a god and angels stayed on her head and her curiosity grew bigger every day. Until she couldn't hold it anymore and decided to go to Elux's part of the world. She was amazed by the difference of that world from the underworld, and couldn't stop staring at everything. She then met Elux and started having private meetings with them. Elux started feeling lust for Anna and came to the underworld. There, she kissed her in front of Reficul, who was immediatly blinded by rage. Anna then moved to Iceberg Isle where she met her friend Sieg. Appearances Major * Roleplay ''- Anna is one of the main characters, and she was brought to the Pitch Black World along with Sieg. Since that she served as a pet for Satanica. Relationships 'Obsolete Dream Cast' Kurotsuno Kurotsuno is one of Anna's friends. Kurotsuno sheltered Anna and Sieg in her mansion when they were escaping from Satanica. Kurotsuno has stated that Anna reminds her of her past. They are on friendly terms. Hanten Hanten is one of Anna's friends. They are on neutral terms, Hanten having forced Anna to go to the forest with her. Met Met is one of Anna's friends. It should be noted that apart from Met's murdering hobby, Anna and Met's personalities are really similar, the main reason that they get along with each other well. Anna seems to appreaciate Met's singing, but thinks that the lyrics are way too brutal. Bis Bis is one of Anna's friends. Anna defeated her on othello one time. Glasses Glasses is one of Anna's friends. He helped her to find Licorice and Anna called him when Satanica was severely injured by Gokuen, hinting that he gave her his phone number, and also, hinting that they're close. Sullivan Sullivan is one of Anna's friends. She gave him money one time. Maekami Anna is one of Maekami's costumers. Gyakuten Gyakuten is Anna's acquaintance. The only time they have been seen interacting was when Chikemuri had an allergic reaction and Anna called Gyakuten for help. Chishibuki Chishibuki is Anna's acquaintance. Anten Anten is Anna's acquaintance. Shikabone Shikabone is Anna's acquaintance. When they first saw each other, both were scared, but later, Anna apologized for screaming at him and defended him when Hanten threatened to bully him. 'The Gray Garden Cast' Etihw Etihw is Anna's acquaintance. Reficul Anna used to live in Reficul's world, until she broke her promise of not interacting with Elux or their angels and ran away. They are on very bad terms because of an one-sided rivalry by Reficul's side. Still, Anna wants to explain herself and wants Reficul to forgive her. 'Ice Scream Cast' Shirogane (Genderbent) Shirogane is one of Anna's friends. Anna really worries and deeply cares about her, often comforting her. Anna calls her by her nickname,"Shiro". Yukisada Yukisada is one of Anna's friends. Peraco Peraco is one of Anna's friends. Rocma Rocma is one of Anna's friends. Mafuyu Mafuyu is one of Anna's friends. Idate Idate is Anna's friend and crush. He does not reciprocate her romantic feelings, and instead, sees her as a way to get cigarettes faster. Idate has also shown interest on human meat. Rock Rock is one of Anna's friends. Rock has told Anna how to lynch an orca before. Sunosan Suno is Anna's former neighbor. Anna often scolds Suno about his disrespectful treatment of Shirogane, but he never listens, and doesn't seem annoyed by her. They are on neutral terms. Nagi Nagi is Anna's acquantaince. She knows about Anna's romantic feelings toward Idate. Takama Takama is Anna's acquantaince. 'Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Cast' Wadanohara Wadanohara is Anna's friend. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya is Anna's friend. Memoca Memoca is Anna's friend. Dolphi Dolphi is Anna's friend. Fukami Fukami is Anna's friend. 'Other Characters' Satanica Anna is Satanica's torture target. Differently from Sieg and Ivlin, Satanica doesn't sexually abuse Anna often, and favors annoying her instead. Because of that, they are on very bad terms and Anna seems to deeply hate her. Despite that, Anna took care of Satanica when she was severely injured by Gokuen. Sieg Sieg is one of Anna's close friends. They used to live together in Iceberg Isle before being brought to the Pitch Black World, and since then, became even more close. They care about each other. Ivlin Ivlin is one of Anna's close friends. Anna really cares and worries about Ivlin's health and well-being, and tries to comfort her when she needs it, even trying to help her to get over what happened with Siralos so she can stop suffering about it. Anna has admited that she finds Ivlin cute. Because of that, Ivlin may be one of Anna's ''Super Exceptions!. Licorice Licorice is one of Anna's friends. They are close. Lil Lil is Anna's acquaintance. She helped her and Sieg once. Anna is annoyed by her, especcially when she's with Satanica. Gokuen Gokuen is Anna's acquaintance. They met when Gokuen defeated Satanica on a battle. Elux When Anna broke the promise to not go to Elux's part of the world, she was amazed by their world. Elux was also amazed to see a human there and was quickly interested by Anna. When Elux began feeling lust for her, they began proposing many meetings and making sexual advances that scared Anna sometimes. One time, Elux came to the underworld and kissed Anna in front of Reficul. Anna holds grudges against them for that. Sin Sin is Anna's friend. Sin wants Reficul to forgive Anna for breaking her promise, but Reficul said that what she has done is unforgivable. Mors Anna is Mors' best friend. She tends to often tease him when they meet and call him by the nickname "Mors-Mors", despite him telling her to stop. He seems annoyed at her teasing, but they really care about each other. Lowrie Lowrie is Anna's friend. Lzet Lzet is Anna's friend. She used to help him with work and tell him to not overwork himself when she lived in Reficul's World. Anna worries about his health. Lord Chocolate Anna and Lord Chocolate's relation is "hard to explain with words". Anna can be considered Lord Chocolate's "descendant", but they're not exactly part of a family. Still, Lord Chocolate is Anna's god and she swore eternal loyality to them. They are extremely close and deeply care about each other, and are on really friendly terms. Lord Chocolate is the only one who can make Anna act formally, due to Anna obbeying any and each of their orders. Lord Chocolate will get angry if they see that someone is trying to harm Anna in any way, and will protect her. Rane Rane is Anna's friend. Alibe Alibe is Anna's friend. She wishes he would stop telling lies. Chocolaty Chocolaty is Anna's friend. Ushio Ushio is Anna's friend. Mephir Mephir is Anna's friend. Chikemuri Chikemuri is Anna's acquaintance. When they met, Hanten forced her brother to approach Anna, to provoke a allergic reaction of him, and Anna had to call Gyakuten for help. Guit Guit is Anna's friend. They are close. Envi Envi is Anna's crush. She is shown to become flustered and blush when it comes to him. She also said that she would like to have Envi teach her how to fight with a keris when she found hers. They used to be enemies. Lec Hijohshiki Lec is Anna's acquaintance. She called him to help Satanica when she was injured. They do not seem to mind each other's presences, but Anna was scared when he disemboweled Roc. Yagi Yagi is Anna's acquaintance. Roc Hijohshiki Roc is Anna's acquaintance. Anna was sared when Roc was disemboweled by Lec. Benihotaru Benihotaru is Anna's acquaintance. She still doesn't know if he is a boy or a girl. Edabane Edabane is Anna's acquaintance. Hidou Hidou is Anna's acquaintance. Out of all subordinates, they are the closest to friends, but Anna doesn't approve of his actions to angels. Kyou Kyou is Anna's acquaintance. Kan (Hitoki) Kan is Anna's acquaintance. Dokugai Dokugai is Anna's acquaintance. Fumus Fumus is Anna's acquaintance. She completely disapproves of his actions and talks about him in a rude manner. Anna feels bad for his angels and hates him. Taffy Taffy is one of Anna's friends. Olive Olive is one of Anna's friends. Lasafam Lasafam is Anna's acquaintance. Egmont Egmont is Anna's acquaintance. Elwine Elwine is Anna's acquaintance. Nadine Nadine is one of Anna's friends. Rosemary Rosemary is Anna's acquaintance. Charlotte Charlotte is Anna's acquaintance. Tsurugigozen Tsurugigozen is Anna's acquaintance. 4545 4545 is Anna's acquaintance. Satanica used him to discover her sexual preferences before Trivia * Her name, "Anna", means "grace" and is a variation of the hebrew name "Hannah". * Anna received her Sharingan from her friend Satoru Uchiha during her time on Konohagakure. As she is not an Uchiha and the Sharingan is a transplanted one, it is always activated, leading to her wasting lots of chakra. Because of that, she covers it with her forehead protector. * Despite never being shwon wearing it, it's said that Anna has a ninja headband from Otogakure (Hidden Village of Sound); however, its symbol is scratched, showing that the owner has cut their ties with the village. This implies that at some point, Anna may have been Orochimaru's subordinate, but it's unknown if the headband really belongs to her. Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pitch Black World